Synthetic resin molded tote boxes have many well known uses, and according to such usage, they come in various sizes. For each different size, molds or tooling are needed, additional inventory is needed, and generally multiple sizes increase the cost of the product to the customer who buys and uses such boxes.
Many such boxes come with partitions, including some partitioned to receive circuit boards for handling within the factory or for shipping. Since circuit boards come in many different sizes, shapes and requirements for packaging, it is necessary to change sizes of the boxes as mentioned above and/or change the size and spacing of the partitions within such box. In the packaging of circuit boards, they should be packaged as close as practical, to conserve shipping space, but with the change in board dimensions that have been rapidly and frequently in the electronics industry, such partitioned boxes must be used for circuit boards for which they were not designed, which results in inefficient shipping due to the limitations of the partitioning, there are large spaces between circuit boards that are unnecessary from a packaging point of view and wasteful of space.